Anywhere
by Nympha Nix Nivis
Summary: Una slytherin, un maestro, una historia de amor. Harry comienza a descubrir un nuevo sentimiento... y una aparicion mágica ayuda a completar la felicidad del Gryffindor. Eventual slash HP/DM SB/RL
1. El regreso

**Anywhere**

_Dear my love haven´t you wanted to be with me_

_and dear my love haven´t you longed to be free..._

Una muchacha con el cabello negro, naturalmente liso y nada rebelde, enmarañado y lleno de tierra, luego de retorcerse de dolor en el suelo entierrado del cementerio donde estaban enterrados los padres de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sus ojos estaban cerrados tratando de evitar que unas rebeldes lágrimas escaparan de ellos, se encontraba en medio del círculo de mortífagos más cercanos a Lord Voldemort. Entre ello se encontraba su querido profesor, sabia que en ese momento estaba sufriendo al verla así, como también sabia que no podía hacer nada por parar la tortura de su amo, lo más importante era que él siguiera infiltrando para traspasar información de futuros ataques, no importaba su muerte si eso implicaba salvar la vida de muchas mas personas, magos y _muggles_. En los oídos de la joven resonaba la maquiavélica risa de su verdugo. Claro que lo sabia un poco frustrado al no recibir de ella ninguna suplica, ni lagrimas de dolor como lo hacían todas las personas que eran sometidas a la maldición _Cruciatus_. Los mortífagos veían la escena con miedo en sus ojos, implorando que el sufrimiento terminara lo mas pronto posible para poder retirarse a sus casas, podían soportar escuchar gritos de dolor y suplicas de vida que supieran no iban a ser escuchadas, pero ver a una niña de 16 años resistiendo el dolor por el que muchos magos han enloquecido sin derramar una sola lagrima... era demasiado, hasta para los enviados de la muerte.

Sin mencionar la expectación de Severus Snape, su protegida Ethel Elliot, hija de su "gran amigo" Sirius Black, estaba siendo torturada frente a sus ojos, el sabia que aunque Voldemort no les dijera a sus mortífagos las causas de la tortura a esta criatura, era por la simple razón de que ella sabía quien era el espía en las filas de sus mortífagos. Ethel estaba sufriendo por protegerlo a él, que siempre hablaba mal de su padre, que la trataba mal en las clases de pociones, quizás solo lo hacía por no fallarle a Dumbledore, pero también había visto la mirada que la adolescente le dirigía en la clase de pociones sentada junto con Potter, una mirada nunca antes percibida por sus ojos... ya estaba empezando a delirar, si Voldemort la seguía torturando iba a entregarse, no podía seguir viendo a esa pequeña, que aunque lo quisiera negar, cautivo su corazón muy a su pesar.

La maldición acabo, Ethel cayó semiinconsciente sobre una tumba. Snape trato de disimular, muy bien en todo caso, su impulso de ir a ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-¿No me lo dirás?- replicó Voldemort de manera que su voz pareciera el siseo de una serpiente.

-¡Nunca lo diré, Por mi boca nunca sabrás... – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la nueva embestida de la maldición imperdonable, cuando paro dijo pausadamente tratando de regular su respiración- maldito... sangre sucia...

Todos los mortífagos aguantaron la respiración al oír el atrevimiento de la rehén. Como se atavía a decirle al maestro sangre sucia, estaban seguros que eso le iba a costar la vida. Mejor, pensó la mayoría, así no tendremos que seguir viendo esta tortura. Lamentablemente Voldemort pareció no darse por enterado de lo que había dicho la estudiante de Hogwarts.

-Bueno, si no quieres decírmelo, ya sabes lo que te espera- amenazó Voldemort- Avada Keda...

En ese momento una luz cegó a todos los mortífagos incluyendo a Voldemort y un hombre con el cabello negro y largo enmarañado apareció frente a ellos.

-Que demonios...- el hombre se detuvo al ver a la joven que se le hacia extrañamente familiar- ¿Quien eres tu?

Ethel no podía mas de regocijo, para esos momentos claro está, estaba segura que eso no podía ser verdad, Sirius Black había caído detrás del velo, su padre había muerto y ahora aparecía frente a sus ojos preguntándole quien era, si es verdad, el no la había conocido porque su madre decidió llevársela a USA por motivos de seguridad, sin ni siquiera decirle al hombre que iba a ser padre.

-Eh... yo soy... mmm... Ethel- finalizó pensando que no era el mejor momento para dejar a su padre en un shock, lo necesitaba lo mas lucido posible para poder salir de ese circulo de mortífagos.

-Ya veo... – de repente Sirius calló en la cuenta de donde se encontraba, un cementerio, rodeado de mortífagos, con una adolescente en estado deplorable y con Voldemort a escasos metros de él con la varita alzada, y aunque suene extraño, paralizado por la repentina aparición del animago- ¡Voldemort!

Sirius no lo pensó un segundo mas y agarrando una varita, que suponía de la joven, la agarró atrayendo hacia si a su nueva compañera diciendo _Incantem duo dem polo_, desapareciendo en frente de las narices de Voldemort.

Una exclamación de sorpresa mezclada con alivio brotó de los labios de los mortífagos, que ahogaron inmediatamente al ver la cara de serpiente de su maestro, roja de ira.

-¡Si me entero de que alguno de ustedes tiene que ver en esto no vivirá para contarlo!- vocifero el lord

°°°°°°°°

Mientras en otro lugar del mundo, específicamente en Londres, se encontraban las dos personas mas buscadas en este momento por Voldemort, el presidiario Sirius Black que sin saberlo aun había sido absuelto de los cargos, y una adolescente que cursa 6º año en la casa de Slytherin en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería imposibilitada de hacer magia por no tener la edad suficiente. Estos dos magos se encontraban de noche en medio del centro _muggle_ de Londres, sin contar el hecho de que eran padre e hija y que el padre, en este caso, no lo sabía y que la hija temía decirle a su padre por que este quedara en un estado de shock permanente por la noticia.

-Gracias... – titubeó Ethel.

-De nada. Ahora tenemos que ver como llegar a algún lugar seguro, seguramente Voldemort no se quedará tranquilo hasta que nos localice.

-Eh... si es verdad, deberíamos buscar un camino para llegar a Hogwarts.-pensativamente agregó sin conocer algo que le adelantara la reacción de su desconocido padre.

En ese momento Sirius cayó en la cuenta de que no le había dicho su nombre a su joven acompañante y se percató de que en la voz de esta no había sombra de miedo, que suponía, pondría cualquier persona que lo viera sabiendo que es o fue uno de los prófugos mas buscados en el mundo mágico.

-Disculpa. Que descortés. Yo soy Sirius Black y tú eres Ethel... – dijo esperando que la niña contestara.

-Ethel Elliot, mucho gusto- agregó dándole la mano a su padre. Esa niña se le hacia extremadamente familiar, pero aun no sabía el por que.- Debemos pasar lo mas desapercibido que podamos.

Eso si que iba a ser imposible, con esos atuendos hasta en el mundo mágico llamarían la atención. Un hombre con una túnica, ya fuera de lo normal para los _muggles_, rota y sucia, el pelo largo, otro punto en contra, y enmarañado, acompañado con una joven también vestida con una túnica, no estaba rota pero si muy sucia, con el cabello sucio y despeinado y pequeños tajos en la cara. Con ese aspecto iba a ser muy difícil pasar desapercibido por los _muggles_. Con mucha cautela fueron a una calleja desabitada que solo tenía en si unos viejos tarros de basura, ese lugar le recordaba claramente a Sirius el momento en que había sido enviado a Azkaban por un crimen que no cometió. Ethel sin prestar atención a la inmovilidad de su padre se dirigió sin demora a los basureros, tomando entre sus manos la tapa de uno de ellos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Sirius sin entender que utilidad podría tener en ese momento la tapa de un basurero.

-Voy a activar un _Traslador_ que nos lleve a Hogwarts, ya que no podríamos aparecernos ahí, y tampoco podemos ir a l Caldero Chorreante para irnos por la red _flu_.

-No puedes activar un _Traslador_, se necesita magia muy poderosa para ello.

-Se como hacerlo, no se preocupe- respondió Ethel tratando de concentrarse en el hechizo pero...

- No estas autorizada para hacer eso, puede que te metas en un lío...

-¡No! Se preocupe, de verdad. Yo me las arreglo, mi varita no esta registrada por el ministerio así que no se preocupe. Y le pido por favor que guarde silencio para poder concentrarme- dijo un poco alterada Ethel pensando en lo testarudo que era su padre.

Sirius se calló y Ethel le sonrió agradecida por ese acto mudo de comprensión. Siguió su trabajo, el hechizó se basaba en visualizar mentalmente el lugar al que querías ser trasladado y el lugar en donde estabas, cuando podías ver claramente los dos lugares y el objeto en tus manos se iluminaba al decir "_Portus_", el _Traslador _estaba listo.

- Ya esta listo- pronuncio Ethel muy cansada, esa era magia muy avanzada, en una situación normal no se hubiera cansado pero después de resistir veces incontables a la maldición _Cruciatus_, no tenía la misma fortaleza.- Venga, tóquelo.

Sirius se acercó a la tapa rozándola con su mano, sintió que sus pies se despegaban del suelo y todo su alrededor comenzaba a girar. Al detenerse el movimiento abrió los ojos justo para sostener a Ethel que estaba cayendo irremediablemente en medio de a oficina de Dumbledore. Todos los cuadros comenzaron a hacer ruidos hasta que se abrió una puerta detrás del escritorio del director y apareció este en persona con una bata azul con estrellas plateadas. Que miró la escena bastante extrañado. Sirius, supuestamente muerto, apoyado en sus rodillas, con su hija en los brazos.

-¿Sirius?- dijo el viejo mago si poder evitar sentir la alegría de verlo, al mismo tiempo que cierta desconfianza, quien no la sentiría al ver a alguien que cayó detrás del velo. pronto se percato de la mirada preocupada que le dirigía Sirius a Ethel- ¿ que ocurrió?

-No lo se...

Dumbledore se acercó rápidamente a la pareja llevando a Fawkes con él, toco al frente de la joven y alzando su varita dijo con voz fuerte "_enervate_", y unos ojos sorprendidos se abrieron en la habitación.

-Profesor...- dijo dándose cuenta que Sirius la sostenía sonrojándose levemente y parándose provocando un leve mareo que pudo contener hasta llegar a una de las sillas en frente del escritorio de Dumbledore.

Los dos hombres se miraron extrañados ante la reacción de la joven pero después siguieron sus pasos, Sirius sentándose a su lado y Dumbledore al frente dejando en su perchero a Fawkes. Los tres implicados se miraron, y el viejo mago de barba blanca escrutaba con su mirada celeste a las dos personas sentadas en las sillas, los cuadros de antiguos directores haciéndose los dormidos para captar mayor información.

-Bueno, ahora me van a explicar que es lo que ha pasado...

El director fue interrumpido por la aparición de Severus Snape en el umbral de la puerta, que se quedo con medio grito en la garganta al encontrarse con las dos figuras que iba a dar por desaparecidas sentadas cómodamente en las sillas del director.

-Severus, adelante y siéntate, creo que tu puedes ayudar en el relato también.

Dumbledore hizo aparecer una silla al lado de la de Sirius para que se sentara el profesor de pociones , que daba extrañas miradas a los ocupantes de las sillas contiguas.

-Pueden comenzar...

Ethel se movió incomoda en la silla y después de mirar rápidamente a Snape comenzó con su relato.

-Yo debería comenzar entonces-Dumbledore la miro extrañado- Ayer por la noche (teniendo en cuenta que es la madrugada del otro día) me sentí un poco mareada en la sala común por una pequeña fiesta de la casa, así que decidí dar un paseo en los jardines, llegue sin contradicciones a ellos y me dispuse a caminar cuando vi una sombra en el suelo, me acerque para ver de qué se trataba y me di cuenta, demasiado tarde, que era un mortífago, que me lanzó un _desmaius. _Y al despertar me encontré en medio de un circulo de mortífagos con Voldemort en frente...- esto lo termino en un hilo de voz dando entender que no podía seguir hablando.

-Estábamos en una reunión y no se me había informado de este secuestro, Avery llegó arrastrándola y la dejo en el piso, cuando Voldemort dijo que iba a ser la encargada de desenmascarar al traidor- agregó Snape.

-Entonces Voldemort sabe que hay un espía entre sus filas. Eso nos pone en prietos, vas a tener que cuidarte Severus.-Dumbledore hizo una señal para que continuaran con la historia.

-Voldemort utilizó la maldición _Imperius, _para hacerla hablar, preguntándole quien es el traidor. Ella se negó completamente a desenmascararlo. Por lo que Voldemort decidió pasar a la tortura física, usando la maldición imperdonable. No vi a nadie que soportara tanto el _Crusiatus_ como la joven. Aunque Voldemort la torturo no revelo que yo era el espía. Al no verla sufrir como lo había esperado decidió terminar con todo y lanzarle un Avada Kedavra. Hechizo que no pudo terminar por la repentina aparición de Black de la nada frente a ella, luego desaparecieron con un hechizo que hizo Black y Voldemort dio la orden de buscarlos y matarlos si es necesario, así que vine a avisarle de la aparición de Black y a advertirle por la desaparición de los dos.

Luego Sirius contó lo que había ocurrido en el centro de Londres. Al finalizar el relato Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.

-Mmm... esto es muy extraño. Sirius cayó detrás del velo, debería estar muerto en este momento. Vamos a tener que averiguar mas sobre ello, por el momento lo de su reaparición va a quedar entre nosotros, así que espero su completa discreción con este asunto hasta que sea necesario- dijo mirando directamente a Ethel- Ethel, será mejor que vayas a la enfermería.

-¡No!- esta reacción provocó que todas las miradas se quedaran fijas en ella- me siento bien, no necesito ir a la enfermería- los ojos celestes tras lentes de media luna la miraron analizando la situación- a parte si mis compañeros se enteran de que estuve en la enfermería me costaría mucho darles explicaciones que prefiero ahorrar.

-Esta bien. Severus podrías ir a dejarla a su casa- el aludido asintió- Yo me quedare hablando con Sirius un rato mas. Que tengan buenas noches.

Ethel salió de la oficina y emprendió el camino a su casa, seguida de cerca por el profesor de pociones que no podía dejar de pensar en le negación de la pequeña para decir que el era el espía.

-Si hubiera dicho que yo soy el espía se hubiera ahorrado una buena cantidad de maldiciones- dijo Snape, ya que por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de oír las razones de la boca de la joven. Ya que la única persona que había tomado tanta importancia a su persona fue Dumbledore.

-Preferiría morir que verlo morir frente a mis ojos profesor- Ethel se extraño por el comentario de Snape, pero mas aun por su respuesta.-digo, ver morir a cualquier persona que me importe- trato de arreglarlo- que sea importante para el mundo- Ethel iba cada vez peor en sus arreglos, cada vez que decía algo su pálida piel se sonrojaba un poco, así que tomo la sabía decisión de cerrar la boca en vez de seguir metiendo la pata.

Snape no se esperaba tal respuesta, él le importaba a ella? él era una persona importante para el mundo, nadie se lo había dicho nunca, nunca habían logrado hacer sentir tan importante en la vida de una persona y esa joven de 16 años lo había logrado, logró soltar un poco su apretado corazón con esas palabras. Después de verla sufriendo por salvarle la vida, había sentido su pecho ahogado, no podía resistir verla sufrir, ella era su protegida, por lo que la situación tuvo cierta ironía.

El camino acabo, Ethel y Snape se encontraban al frentea un trecho de muro descubierto y húmedo, la entrada disimulada a la casa de Slytherin. Después de aquélla vergonzosa respuesta, Ethel no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a su profesor, ni siquiera le dio una mirada.

-Buenas noches profesor- se despidió sin voltearse y tras decir la contraseña entró en su sala común.

-Buenas noches- respondió Snape viendo cerrar el retrato- y gracias... Ethel- finalizo sabiendo que la susodicha no escucharía esas palabras.

Lo que el no sabía era que la joven se había quedado apoyada al otro lado del retrato, sintiendo que su mejor decisión había sido no ir a la enfermería ya que cualquier poción hubiera sido menos efectiva que escuchar de los labios de su maestro favorito su nombre y por sobre todo su agradecimiento.

Espero le guste

Nympha Nix Nivis

(No les cuesta nada hacerme feliz... review!)


	2. Aclaraciones

**Anywhere**

_Dear my love haven´t you longed to be free..._

Segundo Capitulo

A la mañana siguiente Ethel fue despertada a las 6.30, como era costumbre, su reloj entonaba moonlight sonata para que su despertar fuese mas ameno. Lamentablemente para aquel aparato tan bien intencionado la joven no habia descansado lo suficiente, así por un momento olvidando todo el cansancio lanzó el dichoso aparato contra una de las paredes de su habitación, para luego levantarse y dirigirse de manera autómata al baño.

Luego de bañarse y vestirse se dirigió con su abultada mochila al Gran Comedor a desayunar, a ver si con algo de comida se le quitaba la horrible migraña que tenía. Como todos los días la Slytherin se sentó lo mas lejos que pudo de sus compañeros, seguramente ya habían sido avisados por sus padres acerca de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y no tenía energía suficiente para pelear, el cansancio físico y psicológico la estaban matando lentamente. Pronto comenzó a examinar una tostada de manera minuciosa antes de comenzar a comerla, pero antes de llegar al hecho se encontró mirando hacia la mesa de profesores, precisamente al lugar donde se sentaba el profesor mas oscuro de todo Hogwarts, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, aunque solo fue un pequeño segundo el hombre cuervo pudo notarlo, y la misma sensación de la noche anterior se apoderó de él, gracias a esa pequeña estaba vivo, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era solo agradecimiento aquel sentimiento que lo embargaba. Pero como todo momento mágico este fue interrumpido por la inoportuna presencia de Draco Malfoy frente a la antes sonriente joven.

-Buenos días Elliot ¿Una noche agitada?- preguntó el bien conocido dragón de la casa de las serpientes.

La única respuesta que recibió fue la antes minuciosamente examinada tostada en medio del rostro. Y la espalda de Ethel, quien ya se encontraba camino a la puerta del Gran Comedor... ese maldito dolor de cabeza, necesitaba ir a la enfermería.

-¡Te reto Elliot! Un duelo los dos ahora en el patio- dijo un, por primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts, rojo Malfoy.

- No tengo tiempo para tus niñerías Malfoy- lueg se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, y le susurró, para que obviamente nadie mas escuchara- A las 12 de la noche _furvus anima._

Al fin Ethel pudo salir del Gran Comedor camino a la enfermería, sin darse cuenta que una sombra negra iba tras de ella. Mientras que Draco se sentó en su puesto habitual a desayunar, tratando de limpiarse lo más dignamente que podía los residuos de mantequilla de su cara.

Unos cinco minutos mas tarde entró en el comedor, el siempre retrasado Trío Dorado, con Hermione gritando histérica por que el "par de holgazanes" la había retrasado nuevamente. Los favoritos de Dumbledore tomaron asiento y por una milésima de segundo los ojos de Potter se desviaron hacia la mesa de Slytherin, exactamente hacia el lugar ocupado por el príncipe de la casa. Últimamente Potter estaba siendo acosad por diferentes clases de sueños, desde Sirius cayendo tras el velo, hasta los mas impensables con Malfoy, siendo estos últimos los mas habituales en las pasadas dos semanas.

Harry encontraba la explicación de esos sueños en que ya no se topaba mucho con Malfoy y necesitaba desquitar su frustración y dolor por alguna vía. Las antiguas discusiones entre él y el Slytherin habían pasado a la historia, se podría hasta decir que el rubio lo evitaba, y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo ¡Hasta al _quidditch_ había renunciado el muy ! Se dispuso a morder rabiosamente una tostada mientras pensaba en lo mucho que lograba fastidiarlo Malfoy , incluso sin darse cuenta. El león había contado en sus vacaciones que con su llegada al colegio y las peleas en contra de la serpiente podría liberara todo ese instinto torturador que llevaba dentro desde la muerte de su padrino, la manera mas sana de hacerlo era torturando a alguien que odiaba, y ya se estaba cansando de esperar que Malfoy tomara la iniciativa, situaciones extremas necesitan medidas extremas, la proxima vez que viera a Malfoy en un pasillo lo detendría y comenzaría una discusión por muy estúpida que sea. Y así siguió tomando feliz su desayuno lanzando furtivas miradas a las mesa verde-plata de vez en cuando.

Por otro lado nuestro rubio Slytherin tenía su propia discusión mental. Lo de Ethel lo tenía sin cuidado, ya lo arreglarían a la noche, pero no se salvaría de una venganza a lo Malfoy por haberle plantado la tostada en la cara. Ahora el punto crucial de su preocupación eran esas extrañas miraditas de satisfacción que le mandaba "disimuladamente" Potter cada cinco segundos. Menos mal que había tomado la sabia decisión de alejarse de las discusiones con el gryffindor, quizás que cosas le haría, si solo con esas miraditas le mandaba millones de maldiciones juntas, y no era que le tuviera miedo, no señor, el solo utilizaba su astucia para su propio beneficio obviamente… bueno a parte de haber dado su palabra de sangre limpia de evitar toda clase de peleas con él león… pero eso es otra historia. Y ahora Potter lo mira descaradamente, n iba a soportar tal descaro.

Y así empezó una pelea de miradas entre los dos rivales, todos lo que se dieron cuenta quedaron sorprendidos por el odio que reflejaban aquellos ojos. Exepto una persona, Albus Dumbledore se encontraba como siempre sonriendo, de esa forma tan molesta parecida a la Mona Lisa. El director podía ver mas allá de esas miradas de odio, tendría que hablar con Sirius a cerca de sus sospechas o quizás seria mas provechoso hablar con Ethel sobre el asunto.

°°°°°°°°

Mientras eso acontecía en el Gran Comedor Ethel se dirigía cada vez mas mareada a la enfermería, empezaba a escuchar todo muy lejos y las cosas habían pasado de ser blanco brillante a oscurecerse, haciéndola, casi, perder la vista por completo. De algo estaba segura ¡no podía desmayarse por una migraña! Al menos debía llegar a la enfermería primero…

-Señorita Elliot- ¿estaría soñando? Esa era la voz del profesor Snape, sin pensarlo mucho se dio vuelta, o esa fue su intención, ya que en el medio del procedimiento perdió el equilibrio y la conciencia.

Afortunadamente para ella, no se encontraba soñando y el profesor alcanzó a realizar un hechizo para evitar la caída, y la llevó levitando a la enfermería. Cuando la enfermera la vio no hizo ninguna de sus típicas preguntas, y ni siquiera hecho a Snape de la enfermería, seguramente el director tenía mucho que ver en ello.

Luego de que la enfermera realizara las respectivas curaciones los dejó solos en la enfermería. Sonó el timbre para entrar a clases lo que irremediablemente despertó a la joven, quien vio a su querido profesor al lado de ella, mirándola con cierta preocupación.

-Tengo que ir a clases- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la enfermería, al parecer Snape la había traído, ese solo pensamiento a hizo sonrojarse furiosamente, cosa que se le hacia bastante comun últimamente, tendria que buscar una poción que evitara eso.

-No creo que sea necesario, yo puedo dispensarla con el profesor Lupin

-Pero…

-Nada, ahora se queda aquí descansando. Pasaré a ver como se encuentra cuando terminen mis clases. Le recomiendo dormir un poco.

Y así el profesor Snape salió de la enfermería con el teatral movimiento de su capa, dejando a una alumna mas roja aun y con mas ganas de ir a su habitación para crear una poción contra el sonrojo.

°°°°°°°°

En el otro lado del castillo, más específicamente en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, se encontraban el viejo director con Sirius Black, ya desntemente vestido, pero con su mismo pelo negro, ahora brillante y liso, igual al de Ethel, claro que como bruto Gryffindor este no se había dado cuenta, por lo que la noticia que le iba a ser informada en este momento sería un shock total para él.

-Sirius… se que quizás no sea el mejor momento para decirte esto, pero así tendrás mas tiempo para asimilar la información que te daré, antes de ver a Remus y mas adelante a Harry.

-Me estas preocupando Albus¿le pasó algo a Moony¿A Harry?

-No, eso en verdad los afecta indirectamente a ellos, de quien te quiero hablar es de Ethel, la joven que salvaste ayer, que quizás sea uno de los caminos para descubrir por que volviste de la otra dimensión.

-¿Ella? Es una chica bastante extraña en verdad, cuando la vi se me hizo extrañamente familiar pero… es imposible que la haya visto antes…

-Eso debe ser por que conociste a su madre Margaret Elliot…

La expresión de Sirius era indescriptible, asombro, duda, y en esos segundos todos sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de un solo recuerdo, dieciséis años atrás.

-No puede ser…

-Ella es tu hija Sirius

Demasiadas emociones para un periodo tan corto de tiempo, terminaron con un Sirius Black desmayado.

Hasta aqui llega este chap, mas corto que el anterior pero bueno u.uU espero que les guste

Besos

Nympha Nix Nivis

Quiero agradecer a las persona que me ejaron review en el primer chap este va para ustedes, despues de un año casi: moony-chan, marissastack, galilea y zafiro any. Muchas gracias!

Y espero review de los nuevos lectores! please! nada les cuesta haer feliz a esta maniatica XD


End file.
